1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for machining the rim of a flanged, flat, dished, or semi-ellipsoidal container bottom, head, or end, especially of the bottom of a torispherical head or end, in preparation for a welding seam connection with a tubular member to produce a circular cylindrical reaction vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The machining or processing of the rim of a head having a diameter of 600 to 1,200 mm, and a thickness of up to 12 mm, was for a long time undertaken by manually guided machines.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process, and an apparatus for carrying out such a process, whereby the machining of the rim of a head can be effected exclusively automatically.